


Alouette

by charn14



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: ...ish, Drabble, Gen, but nice in a way, sort of sad?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charn14/pseuds/charn14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The barricade separated them. Rebel against soldier; man against boy. All were holding their positions, anxiously anticipating the next move. The Students gripped their guns to their chests, and the Armed Guard had their fingers on the triggers.  The entire street held its breath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alouette

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any mistakes and OOC-ness. I have yet to read the brick (but I have it putty in my hands.) Also, Alouette was the only song I could thing of. I’m not sure if it was around during Les Mis period, but it was written in the 19th century, so… Yeah.  
> Inspired by this post (cuz I don't know how to link things in text yet): http://je-suis-chaud.tumblr.com/post/45172921269/

The barricade separated them. Rebel against soldier; man against boy. All were holding their positions, anxiously anticipating the next move. The Students gripped their guns to their chests, and the Armed Guard had their fingers on the triggers.  The entire street held its breath.

Jehan fiddled with his braid, trying to calm himself.  His mind wandered over little poems and songs. They reminded him of his childhood, which was not too long ago. Suddenly, he found a little tune he used to sing to himself whilst picking flowers. He first began to hum it, but soon he began mumbling the words.

“Alouette, gentille alouette… Alouette, je te plumerai…”

Next to him, Bossuet began singing the next verse, which his voice was slightly too deep for. “Je te plumerai la tête.” He smiled at Jehan. Jehan smiled back, echoing him.

“Je te plumerai la tête.”

“Et la tête!” Two other Amis joined in with Jehan and Bossuet – possibly Combeferre and Courfeyrac, but Jehan couldn’t be sure – “Et la tête.”

“Alouette!” This voice came from the other side of the barricade. Jehan’s hopes lifted slightly. “Alouette!” He called back.

“Ooooooh!” Called out most of the Students. Enjolras had not joined in, but from Jehan’s vantage point, it looked like he was smiling.

“Alouette, gentille alouette!” Called out the national guardsmen.

“Alouette, je te plumerai!” The Students sang back. Some of the Students had relinquished their hold on their weapons, and were smiling and laughing. Grantaire had even put down his bottle.

After a minute or so of continuing the song, with everyone’s voices becoming louder and lighter, the men on both sides of the barricade finished the song with an exaggerated “ooooooh! Alouette, gentille alouette!” Jehan was laughing, and Courfeyrac held onto his shoulders in a half embrace as he swung side to side.

Joly and Feuilly hand scaled the barricade and were now calling over to the Guardsmen, sharing stories of supple breasts and drunken nights. Grantaire was talking with Enjolras, and Enjolras didn’t seem to mind at all; quite the opposite, in fact.

Jehan himself decided to climb to the top of the barricade to chat with Joly, Feuilly, and the Guardsmen. Looking over, he saw many men had also dropped their weapons and were now chatting lightly amongst themselves.

“Quite a beautiful night, is it not?” Jehan called.

 _“Don’t turn this into a poem, Jehan!”_ Courfeyrac called behind him. Jehan waved his hand.

“It is indeed.” An officer bellowed.

“Cheers!” Grantaire had also made himself present at the zenith of the barricade. He once again had his bottle in hand, raising it in honour.

They laughed for hours on end. Jehan could see the inevitability of the barricade. They would have to fight eventually, but he let it go. What he really wished was to write a poem of this magnificent time, despite his talent for romance. He soon began to rummage for pen and paper in the Café. Jehan was so terribly, happily inspired.

The barricade united them: friend with friend, bother with brother. 


End file.
